TURMOIL'S MISTAKE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Turmoil returns after being gone over a year. She has no idea the changes that have occurred since she was last in Megakat City as she tries to get revenge on T-Bone.


**TURMOIL'S MISTAKE**

_Author's Note: Another short story with my winged Feral from Viper's Revenge._

"Take it slow and steady. I don't want anyone to know we are here!" A tall, impressive female dressed in a uniform told her subordinate.

"Yes ma'am!" Was the quick acknowledgement.

The figure moved to an observation window and watched the lights of the city draw closer then gradually pass by as they headed further south toward the desert.

It had been a very long time since Turmoil dared to return to Megakat City after her escape more than a year ago. This trip was to get revenge on T-Bone. She hadn't forgotten the humiliation the tom Kat had dealt her and the jail time she had spent because of him.

Her stealth ship was smaller than her original airship but still of impressive size, holding a crew of twenty. She snuck into the city under the cover of darkness. She had chosen the wee hours of the morning to strike, knowing the city's forces were at their slowest and not particularly alert at this hour. Everything was still and silent as she glided toward Pumadyne.

She didn't actually want anything from the facility but she felt it was far enough away from the city and was important enough that she would get the attention she was after. The enforcers would take a bit of time to get here and that would leave her time enough to take the SWAT Kats who would show up first. At least that was what she hoped.

_A penthouse apartment...not far from Enforcer Headquarters..._

A handheld radio, toned stridently. A groggy paw reached out and snatched it from the night stand.

"Feral!" He barked a bit irritably.

"Sir! We've gotten an alarm from Pumadyne. Radar has detected an unknown aircraft closing on the facility. Its invisible to the naked eye and other more normal detection equipment. It was the new experimental radar system that 'saw' the craft." The dispatcher quickly explained.

"It's for sure going for Pumadyne?" Feral growled as he sat up. His wife muttered softly by his side.

"Yes sir! Reports indicate it has blasted the security system at the gates but oddly enough no other action has occurred as of this moment." The dispatcher told him.

"Fine! Alert a chopper squadron and have it get over there. Warn them, I'll be in the upper position!" Feral ordered then clicked off when the dispatcher acknowledged the order. Sighing, he looked down at his sleepy-eyed wife who was staring up at him.

"You have to go, Ulysses?" She asked softly.

"Yes, love. Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon enough!" He told her gently as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Be careful my love. Come back to me safely." Sarena murmured warmly.

"I will." He said softly then climbed out of his warm bed, careful to keep his wings tightly folded against his back until he had moved away from the bed. Striding across the large bedroom, he made for his closet and retrieved a clean modified uniform.

Quietly leaving the room, he dressed in the oversized bathroom that could accommodate his larger size and wings. Quickly taking care of his needs then dressing, he was ready to leave. He walked into the darkness of the bedroom and on into the living room, his unusual eyes allowing him to see in the dark easily.

He went to the sliding glass doors that led to the roof patio and stepped out into the cool night air. He took several deep breaths and stretched his wings for a few minutes. Stepping up onto a wide ledge that ran around the roof area, he leaped off and immediately caught a thermal updraft. With strong beats of his wings, he headed rapidly for Pumadyne.

_A hidden hangar on the outskirts of the city..._

Never needing much sleep, Jake was up tinkering in the SWAT Kats secret hangar. Nearby, he had an enforcer radio on. He was welding a delicate section together on his experiment when the alert came over the radio.

He stopped to listen and a frown of concern flitted across his face. Sighing, he turned off the welder and quickly switched on the alarm. It was faster than trying to wake his partner in person.

Jake went to his locker and began to dress and was nearly finished when his groggy partner quickly slid down the ladder and raced to his side.

"What's going on?" He rumbled still a bit sleepy.

"An alert from Pumadyne. A strange aircraft with stealth capabilities has taken out the security gate but nothing else as yet. The enforcers are responding." Razor explained as he made for the jet.

T-Bone grunted in annoyance as he completed his suiting up and shoving his helmet on. He ran across the floor and jumped into the cockpit. He started the engines, closed the canopy and was soon winging their way to Pumadyne.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Razor. There's no doubt that Feral's been notified and I don't plan on taking some of his feathers into our engines." He said only half joking.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching for his transponder." Razor assured his friend.

As they arrived on the scene, a squadron of enforcer choppers were engaging a fairly good sized craft and losing badly. An accurate laser barrage from the ship was making quick work of the defenders.

"Feral's not here yet, T-Bone so let's take this guy!" Razor said tightly, bringing his weapons panel on line.

"Roger that!" T-Bone said putting action to words as he winged closer and dodged the lasers.

Razor chose an array of weapons to test the defenses of the attacker. A volley of scrambler, matchhead, Banshee and Flashbulb missiles sprayed across the ship causing some damage but not enough to halt it much to his unhappy surprise.

Suddenly the ship engaged it's stealth mode and slipped from its present position and moved swiftly to try and come behind the Turbokat.

"Crud! It's gone to stealth mode. Tell me you can detect it buddy or we're in big trouble." T-Bone said worriedly as he searched around for the ship.

"I'm picking up some odd frequencies that could be it. As for 'seeing' on my screens that's a negative. It must be some new version of cloaking and its good." Razor said grimly as he watched the odd frequencies move about then come around behind them. "T-Bone evasive maneuvers straight up, now!" He shouted.

T-Bone quickly raised the nose of the jet and shot up into the atmosphere. Seconds later, a beam of energy struck where they had been. The tabby cursed and brought the Turbokat back around but stayed high and searched below them.

"Anything, Razor? That was way too close." He said tightly.

"Not yet! Those odd frequencies are hard to pin down. Wait...what's that ...crud...Feral move out of there!" Razor shouted in his radio to the just arriving form of the Chief Enforcer.

Feral quickly swept upward toward the hovering Turbokat responding to Razor's warning.

"What's going on SWAT Kats?" His deep voice rumbled through the radio. He took a higher position above the jet and kept his eyes searching for their target.

"That stealth craft has cloaked and already tried to take us out. It nearly wiped out your squadron when we arrived. We still haven't determined who they are but it seems they are more interested in us than Pumadyne." T-Bone explained.

"And it's still after us! T-Bone evade to the four o'clock now...get out of here Feral!" Razor shouted in warning.

T-Bone once more took evasive action but this time they were unlucky as the beam struck them broadside and they were yanked hard nearly knocking them out and jarring the jet violently.

"T-Bone...tractor beam...cut engines...we can't break it without destroying the jet!" Razor grit out as he was shaken like a rat in a cage.

Not happy about it but knowing there was no other choice, T-Bone cut the engines. Once he had, the stealth ship drew them rapidly toward it. A huge cargo door opened in the empty air and they were drawn in like a fish on a line.

Not very far away, Feral watched grimly. As the Turbokat was being drawn in he got closer to the hidden ship and carefully hid himself in the shadow of the jet as it was being pulled inside so that he could slip in along with the SWAT Kats. As soon as the jet was pulled into the huge hangar space, Feral quickly disappeared in the shadows of the ceiling.

He watched as the Turbokat was dropped onto the cargo deck and the huge doors closed. He felt the ship begin to move. 'Were they leaving the area?' Feral wondered as he hovered out of sight.

No one thought to look up, so Feral was able to observe a familiar figure appear through a door and stalk regally toward the circle of female soldiers surrounding the Turbokat. 'Ah so that's why they didn't actually try to go into Pumadyne. Turmoil wants revenge on T-Bone. Wished that she-kat would have stayed gone.' Feral thought irritably. 'So it looks like I get to rescue the SWAT Kats. I oughta let them roast awhile but Turmoil could do some real damage to her object of hatred.' Feral mused as he waited his chance to take out the air pirate and rescue his antagonists.

At gunpoint the SWAT Kats were told to climb down from their jet. Not having any other choice, T-Bone opened the canopy and they jumped down. They were immediately set upon, disarmed, their arms were pulled behind them and handcuffed.

"Welcome aboard my new stealth airship, T-Bone. I've waited a long time to get you in my paws." Turmoil hissed leaning close to the tabby and slapping him hard across the face.

T-Bone blinked but made no sound as his face stung from the blow.

"Surprised to see you back here, Turmoil. Why didn't you just stay away or do you like jail so much?" T-Bone asked pretending he didn't care one way or the other.

Her face flushed an unbecoming shade of red but she quickly got control of herself.

"You won't be so glib when I finish with you! As for your partner...take him to a cell and be sure he's secured. We are not having any escapes this time." She ordered coldly.

Her soldiers quickly hustled Razor off while she led the ones holding T-Bone off to another doorway and vanished from view. Soon the hangar space was quiet and lightly guarded. Staying very close to the ceiling and trying not to attract attention, Feral flew toward the doorway Razor had been taken through. A stack of crates were neatly piled against the wall near the door. He dropped down behind a section of them and listened carefully.

His sharp hearing detected only four guards in the area. He had a suspicion that Turmoil had brought a small crew and that nearly all of them had been around the Turbokat. This made things a little easier for the winged Kat.

Using the specialized glovetrix Razor had made for him, he fired a mini gas missile and took out the guard. Going to the door, he listened intently and heard nothing. Peering around the corner carefully, he hissed and shuddered suddenly, his claustrophobia slamming him hard.

He jerked his head back and cursed his stupidity. He quickly reached into his uniform and withdrew his special glasses and put them on. With a sigh of relief, he again looked into the hall beyond the door. It was still clear and he moved briskly down it. It wasn't very long and soon branched in two directions.

He halted and sniffed the air, he detected Razor's scent going down the left hand corridor and moved swiftly down it. He came to two doors and picked the one with the scent he was following. He pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing. Cautiously opening it, he saw another short but empty hall with a door at its end and several doors along it. He slipped into the hall and went to the first door. It was a cell and there was Razor, pacing around anxiously.

"Feral!" Razor hissed softly. "Where's T-Bone?"

"I decided you would be easier to get since it was obvious she had plans for him. Move back and I'll get you out." Feral said gruffly. He used a small arc welder to melt the lock. He shoved it open and Razor quickly joined him.

Feral backtracked to the cargo area and led them to the other door Turmoil had taken T-Bone. Waving Razor to stand against the wall and stay silent, Feral listened hard for any sound. Luck was still with them and reinforced Feral's belief that there was only a small crew aboard.

Signaling it was safe to proceed, he moved off down yet another corridor. As they walked tensely down it, they passed many doors that went off in other directions and an elevator. Feral paused at this and sniffed.

"She's taken him upstairs," He whispered softly.

Razor nodded and searched for the stairs, finding them a few moments later. They quickly climbed them. Feral heard a pair of soldiers coming their way as they hid in the stairway near the top. The pair opened the door and were surprised when two strong pairs of arms reached out for them and knocked them out. Leaving the females on the stairs, they stepped through the door and made their way down the short corridor. Feral followed T-Bone's scent to a closed door.

From behind it, Feral winced as he heard the distinctive sound of a whip being used and a masculine groan of pain tightly held back.

"Oooh...she's being really nasty!" Feral whispered to Razor.

Razor's sucked in a breath and asked, "I can't hear anything...what is she doing?"

"Whipping him!" The big tom said flatly.

The smaller SWAT Kat snarled under his breath. "We need to draw her out here! I'll knock and you gas those you can when the door opens." Razor said tightly.

Feral cocked his head a moment but didn't see anything wrong with the plan. He nodded and stepped back out of view as Razor knocked hard on the door.

It opened and a soldier looked out in annoyance. Razor grabbed the door from her paw and pulled it open all the way and holding his breath as Feral quickly shot a gas grenade.

Turmoil had held her breath as well and her eyes glittered with fury as she opened another door behind her and ducked through it. On a bed, T-Bone had been spread eagled and his limbs were locked in cuffs to each corner of the bed. His G-suit had been pulled down to his waist and his t-shirt ripped apart. His chest was crisscrossed with whip marks. He was also unconscious from the gas.

Feral had run across the floor and dashed through the door Turmoil had escaped through. It led to the main control room of the ship. He no longer bothered to hide as he ran down and through the archway that lead into a spacious, high ceilinged control room of the ship. Turmoil and six others were in the room when Feral charged in.

Turmoil scowled then blinked in shock. She hadn't seen him when Razor stood in the door because he was still in the corridor and the gas obscured him from view. Now staring at him, she couldn't figure out who this was or what he was. Frowning, she raised her weapon at him.

"What the devil are you?" She asked tightly as her soldiers spread out in a half circle to either side of her.

"All you need to know is I'm here to send you back to jail, Turmoil," Feral snapped out.

She jolted, "You sound like that fool Commander Feral?" She hissed, stunned.

"I'd say you were the fool, returning to Megakat City at all," Feral said startling all of them as he spread his wings and leaped suddenly on them. He took out one side of the circle with Turmoil and Razor, who had followed Feral, took out the other half with a suddenly tackle. He had slipped close when they were all distracted by Feral's odd appearance.

In very little time, the ship was secured and Razor with Feral was piloting it toward the airport where his enforcers would be waiting to take the prisoners into custody. The rest of the crew had been informed of their leader's arrest and had surrendered. T-Bone was sitting, sore and tired, in a chair watching the pair navigate the ship.

He would be glad when they were done and he could go home and get his whip marks treated. They really burned. Turmoil fumed and still stared at Feral oddly.

She finally couldn't hold back her curiosity. "What happened to you?" She asked frowning in puzzlement.

Feral ignored her but T-Bone snorted, "Viper got to him. The idiot may have screwed with Feral's DNA and turned him into a Raptor/Kat but Feral got the last laugh. He nearly ripped that mutant Kat to shreds when they met again. Feral's actually been kinda handy with those extra abilities."

Turmoil shook her head in amazement and stared at Feral the whole trip.

As they were being herded out of the ship and hustled into prisoner vans, Feral took to the air immediately as his raptor side was feeling constricted from being inside the airship for nearly two hours. Turmoil and her crew gaped at the sight of the flying Kat. He circled lazily as he monitored the transfer of prisoners and the securing of the ship.

The Turbokat launched from the now open cargo hold and joined Feral in the air.

T-Bone brought the jet to a hover and opened the canopy. Feral flew close to see what he wanted.

"Thanks for getting me out of that mess, Commander." T-Bone said with reluctance.

"Seems like it was my turn!" Feral smirked.

"Yeah, guess so! So we're even! Say hello to you wife for us and be seeing you!" T-Bone agreed trying to stay polite even though it grated on him.

"I will. Take care of those nasty whip marks. You don't want them to become infected." Feral said only partly feeling solicitously while also feeling triumph for winning over the SWAT Kats again.

Not willing to trade anymore words with the broadly grinning Commander, T-Bone snorted and closed the canopy. He dropped the Turbokat lower in the sky than the winged tomkat then took off for home as fast as he could.

Feral was inordinately pleased with himself as he finished up the scene and noted he still had time to go home for a little while before returning to work. He notified dispatch of his plans and flew toward his penthouse.

He dropped to his rooftop patio some twenty minutes later and walked toward the glass doors. His wife, Sarena, smiled at him as she opened the door to greet him.

"Looks like everything went well!" She said giving him a hug.

"Yes, very well. I actually got to rescue the SWAT Kats...again!" He chuckled and returned her hug.

"Oh so that explains your good mood." She smiled knowingly.

"Hmm, indeed...I smell breakfast." He said hungrily.

"I was hoping you would return to eat and your timing is impeccable. Breakfast is still hot." She said with a grin, their arms around each others waist as they walked to the dining area.

"You are so thoughtful. That's why I love you so much." Feral sighed happily as he sat down and reached for the food.

"You're welcome, Ulysses and I love you too!" She said warmly as she sat across from him.

He hoped the rest of the day would go as well as the morning had. It looked to be a beautiful day.


End file.
